Flowers from the Boys
by Airheadninja
Summary: A cutesy series of stories that revolve around the guys of Naruto giving flowers to their ladies! It's fun all around, and even the Akatsuki is swept up into the flower mania!
1. The Fragrant Introduction

Hey everyone! This is Airheadninja bringing you the introduction to my series of mini-fictions of cuteness. This story is something my sister and I thought up quite a while ago, and it's finally coming to fruition. I have planned out twenty six characters already, which include the Akatsuki of course!

There will be only one pairing, and only because it is super canon and I cannot, absolutely CANNOT split them apart, and that would be Asuma and Kurenai. You guys can understand that.

I used Original Characters merely because I don't want a pairing war to break out. I love Naruto and Hinata, and Sakura and Sasuke, and Shikamaru and Temari, and Jiraiya and Tsunade, but I don't use them because I just want to focus on these ideas that revolve around flowers in one way or another.

It won't necessarily be one of them giving their lady a flower and that's it. You'll see. There are just flowers involved somehow. Some are more romantic while others are cute. I personally think Naruto's is adorable. But what do I know, I wrote it!

If there's anyone that requests a certain character that I don't have on my list and wants a flower story written up, and totally cool with that. If the character is already on my list, everything is taken care of, and that person will be written about eventually. If he isn't on my list, you can even give me details about what you want the OC to be like, from looks to personality. I'm open to new ideas.

Naruto will be the first chapter seeing as he is the main character. After that, I drew names from a hat and went from there. It's pretty well mixed up. None of the OCs will be appear in other little shots. So that leaves me to use some other, more canon pairings within each individual ficlet should I choose to do so.

Well, the next chapter is the beginning, and I dearly hope you thoroughly enjoy reading these. If anyone would think to want to use these ideas for their own stories with any pairing at all in any universe, feel free to do so, just give me notice and credit for it. I work hard for these things, you know, and even I like a shameless plug for my own stories!


	2. Naruto and the Stems

**Here it is, the wonderful start! This is short and sweet, and I love it to pieces!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto swept through the woods leading to Konoha's small western gate. It was the entrance closest to Akiha's home, and there was no way he was going to mess up his apology for missing her birthday. Naruto had been on a mission for the past three days, and had split off from his team recklessly once it was over.

"And here I promised that I'd never miss out on it either!" Naruto grumbled, fist tightening around the bunch of wildflowers he had grabbed as he had sped around on his quest. When the guard wall of Konoha finally came into view Naruto grinned and willed himself to go faster than before.

Akiha sat in her room, reading a guidebook given to her by Naruto's squad captain, Kakashi. It was a helpful resource, as she would be applying for a promotion to jounin in a month. Akiha wanted to be put in charge of a genin team, a dream she had had since Naruto had come into her life and helped her out of the depression she had suffered. She sat back, shoving a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear and furrowing her brows to focus.

No matter what she tried, her mind couldn't get away from Naruto and the fact that he had missed her birthday two days ago. She knew he was on an important mission, but he had still promised…

After losing her closest friends in Orochimaru's raid three years before, Akiha never had anyone to pull her back up again. Until Naruto promised that he'd never let her down, of course.

"Ugh, this is useless! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he gets back!" She yelled frustrated, but tensed when she sensed something approaching her apartment. Before she could get up to investigate, an orange blur crashed through her window and into her room. Grabbing the kunai she kept under her pillow, she jumped on top of the figure, held the blade to his throat and pinned him to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she snarled, but sat back a bit once her eyes cleared and she saw the goofy grin and brilliant blue eyes.

"Happy birthday Akiha-chan! Here, I got you flowers!" He chirped, as if Akiha had not nearly sliced his throat open. Naruto held up his right hand and both turned their heads to see. He gripped a bunch of stems with a few whipped and pitiful petals hanging on through some mythical power. Naruto's grin faded and he paled. Akiha started shaking, her expression hidden from Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought they would be okay and I tried to get here as fast as I can, dattebayo." He stuttered, but looked surprised when Akiha flicked the kunai to lodge itself in the wall and started laughing.

"Ahaha, that's hilarious, there's nothing even there! These are the best flowers ever!" Akiha giggled, dropping herself so she lay beside Naruto on the floor. They both lay there on their backs, and eventually Akiha calmed herself and turned her head to meet Naruto's gaze. Naruto's hand drifted and took hers firmly. He smiled gently.

"Seriously, Akiha. Happy birthday."

* * *

**So cute. Anyways, review and stuff. Itachi is next, something I spent major time on!**


	3. Itachi's Flower Charm

**This one hits all of my feels. Itachi is one of my favorite characters because of his tragic hero status, and as such this little snippet is a little serious. **

**Lets see what he does that revolves around flowers!**

* * *

Nozomi felt insignificant compared to the boy next to her. They were the same age, yet she had barely scraped into being a chuunin and he was an Anbu captain. How the heck they ended up in the same room together is beyond her thinking capacity at the moment. Being thirteen years old is tough.

"Uchiha Itachi, I'm not sure if you remember, but this is Ikeda Nozomi. Although you have had many duties since becoming a captain, I would like to request that you train Nozomi in genjutsu. She is a diamond in the rough and we believe that bringing out her abilities will be an enormous support for the village." Hokage-sama explained and Nozomi sniffed and looked to the side.

"Well excuse me for my incompetence at training myself!" She thought rashly, not particularly respecting the village leader at that moment. She didn't dare utter a word however. Itachi's gaze shifted slightly to her before he bowed.

"I can handle this task. We will work diligently beginning now. Please follow me, Ikeda-san." Itachi responded, walking out of the Hokage's office. Nozomi bowed quickly and followed her new teacher for the next couple of weeks.

"I can't believe that I have to train under someone that's the same age as me! This bites. But he's also an Uchiha…" She thought, having followed the Uchiha-crested back of Itachi to a far-off training ground.

"Ikeda-san-"

"Please call me just Nozomi." Nozomi interrupted before Itachi could continue with whatever speech he had prepared. He seemed a little surprised at her outburst and although it was miniscule, Nozomi caught it.

"What, is he not used to being talked to like a person? I guess that would fit with the whole Anbu thing." She analyzed in contempt. Itachi's small smile caught her off guard.

"Nozomi-san, would you please display the strongest genjutsu you possess? I would like to learn where we need to begin." He inquired, and Nozomi took a step backwards with widened eyes while shaking her head.

"N-no, I can't do that!" She stuttered, her hands up in front of her like a wall. Itachi tilted his head in confusion.

"You will not hurt me, I promise."

Although Nozomi took slight offense to that statement and how sure he sounded, she couldn't help but agree and move on.

"It's not that; my strongest genjutsu sucks, you'll only laugh at me." Nozomi muttered, crossing her arms and looking away with an embarrassing blush dusting her cheeks.

"I will not laugh at you. You cannot hope to learn if the only action I take in teaching is through ridicule. Now please begin." Itachi answered and Nozomi couldn't help but notice how genuinely gentle he sounded. Looking into his eyes caused her to realize he was being sincere and a part of her hated the fact that this guy who was so much better than her was also being very kind, while she felt like a small child.

Nozomi sucked up some breath and calmed her mind. With that, she began the most intricate genjutsu she had mastered to date.

Two weeks had gone by with enormous progress on Nozomi's part. Even if Nozomi didn't like to accept the fact that her tutor was the same age as her she warmed up to Itachi through training. Once the training was done, she even felt a twinge of sadness because she wouldn't see Itachi anymore at all. Hokage-sama had made do the past two weeks without Itachi, but he could no longer go without his talents.

Nozomi began to train with someone else, a fellow genjutsu user nearly ten years older than she: Yuuhi Kurenai.

"I haven't been able to give him this as thanks for training me so well." Nozomi sighed, twiddling the small flower charm that had been a good luck charm for her since she was little. Kurenai laughed and ruffled her hair.

"You'll get it to him someday Nozomi. Well we'd better get going, the sun is about to go down." She said, getting up from sitting beside Nozomi on the grassy knoll on their training ground. Nozomi stood as well, going in the direction of the main part of the village. She felt like some tea and dango.

Nozomi's stomach went wild when she saw who sat in the café she had decided to stop at. His dark eyes wandered up to hers and a small smile came to his face.

"Nozomi, it's been a while." He greeted, inviting her to sit with him. Nozomi grinned and obliged quickly, gripping the flower charm in her pocket nervously.

"Of all the places I expected to find you I never would have guessed here." Nozomi joked after quickly asking the waitress for some jasmine tea and a couple sticks of dango. Itachi sipped his tea, not once losing his smile. Nozomi noticed that there was a melancholy glint in his eyes however and wondered what it could possibly be. She decided not to ask however. She had found out that Itachi had more secrets than she had thought possible.

"I enjoy sitting at cafés like these every once in a while. You could say it's a hobby of mine." He responded and Nozomi giggled.

"A hobby that doesn't pertain to being a ninja? How unexpected."

"I guess you could say that. Did you just finish training?"

"Yes. Um, I've been meaning to give you something since you trained me and everything." Nozomi began awkwardly, pulling out the flower charm.

"Your advancement is more than enough of a gift for me Nozomi. As is your smile." Itachi complimented sincerely, causing Nozomi to blush a deep red.

"J-just take it. I-it's been a good luck charm for me for ages and I think it could help you better than me." Nozomi sputtered, setting the small blue charm on the table in front of him. Nozomi stared at her lap in frustration as Itachi took up her gift quietly and inspected it.

"Thank you Nozomi. Please take care of yourself." He thanked quietly and got up. He walked around the table and lightly kissed her cheek and walked out of the café. Nozomi was stunned, and couldn't help but think that he was actually trying to say good-bye.

* * *

Nozomi thought back on that day as she sped through the forest with her genin team behind her. Well, not entirely genin team. One had made chuunin in the latest exam. They were on a simple retrieval mission when Nozomi sensed a familiar and foreboding presence approaching her team, as well as three others that were static in the distance. Nozomi stopped her team and told them to stay. She knew this chakra well and had somewhat loathed it since the news of Itachi's death had reached her ears weeks before.

Uchiha Sasuke walked up to the team after dropping from the trees. Nozomi's students went into battle positions while Nozomi secretly held her guard up.

"Ikeda Nozomi, I've been looking for you." Sasuke said, stopping calmly before Nozomi. Her students stared in wonder at the exchange between the dangerous rogue ninja and their teacher. Nozomi didn't dare attack for fear of risking the lives of her students. In any case, Sasuke's chakra told her that he meant to talk only.

"What is it?" She asked blandly, deadening her expression. It was easy for her at the moment since her thinking back on Itachi. Sasuke held out his hand palm up. Nozomi gave a gasp and held her hands up to her face, eyes widened.

It was that blue flower charm that she had given to Itachi the night before the Uchiha Massacre.

"He gave me this and a note for you." Sasuke said simply, staring down at his hand with a look of fiery anger and regret in his eyes. Nozomi carefully retrieved them and Sasuke grunted before speeding back the way he had come.

"Nozomi-sensei, why didn't we try to take him back to Konoha?!" One of her genin yelled incredulously, only to be smacked upside the head by her chuunin student.

"You idiot, we can't handle someone as powerful as that. We need to head back to the village and give a report. We were on our way back anyway, now we just have to go back quickly." She informed and Nozomi nodded, not facing her students. The third stepped forward worriedly.

"Nozomi-sensei, are you okay? He didn't do anything to you right?" She asked and the other two snapped from their argument to follow suit. Nozomi turned to her students with tears leaking from her eyes and a smile.

"I'll be okay. We must get back with the utmost of haste. Let's go!" She proclaimed, and the team got moving with greater speed than before.

They traveled through the night and Nozomi went straight to Tsunade's office after excusing her team at the village gates.

"You made contact with Sasuke?!" Tsunade yelled, suddenly awake despite the early morning.

"Yes ma'am. He was out towards the Kin'nai Mountain Range where our last mission took place. He approached alone and did not attack, purposefully making his presence known as he approached. I did not initiate an attack because it would have ended in the deaths of my students." Nozomi reported, gripping the charm in her pocket. Tsunade sat back in her chair with a look of approval and slight disappointment. If only the right team had been with her!

"I thank you for you wisdom. However, what in the world did Sasuke have to say?"

"He found me to give me something from Itachi. It is this charm that I gave him before he left the village and a letter to me. I haven't read the letter yet." Nozomi answered, holding out the charm for Tsunade to inspect, Shizune peering over the hokage's shoulder in wonder.

"I will let you read it since it is obviously to you." Tsunade decided, watching as Nozomi complied and tore the seal open and unfolded the paper.

_Nozomi_

_I regret merely kissing your cheek that evening. Please take your flower charm back from me, as I believe that it will help you better than me. I did everything to protect Sasuke and the village, and to protect your precious smile. I wish I could have seen you before I left this world. Please take care of yourself._

_Itachi_

Nozomi wept openly, having read the letter silently. Shizune gently took the letter from her and handed it to Tsunade before embracing the jounin kunoichi.

Tsunade read through the letter gravely and noticed a side note that may or may not have been noticed by Nozomi.

_I love you._

* * *

**ITACHI, WHY MUST YOU PAIN MY HEART SO? Ah well. Review and all that. After this is Iruka-sensei!**


	4. Best Ramen Shop Visit of Iruka's Life

**This one is adorable. Super. Freakishly. Adorable. I love it anyway. It lightens the mood a little after Itachi's, in any case. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Iruka sat alone in the Ichiraku Ramen shop, contemplating his past twenty-five years and the fact that he was sitting alone. Naruto was still off training and the village and academy were functioning normally. Everything seemed… monotonous.

"Okay, I'm walking! So this is the famous ramen shop you keep telling me about huh?" A woman laughed, poking her head through to take a look. She was shoved once again by someone who sounded remarkably like Iruka's former student Yamanaka Ino.

"Just sit down and give it a try! You might find that there's more to it than you bargained for!" Ino chirped, forcing her friend to sit right next to him.

"Ahaha, all right! I'm eating, I'm eating! Now get going, you've got a mission to do!" the woman chided, waving her hand at Ino in a shooing motion.

"Yes mother." Ino replied sarcastically, jogging away and leaving the woman to order her ramen. To Iruka's surprise, after she was done with her order she turned to talk to him.

"Sorry about all of the noise. This is my first night in Konoha and it has been quite the adventure! I'm Kako, by the way. Kaigan Kako." The woman said, her green eyes bright on clear, milky skin and against a fringe of side swept dark brown bangs. The rest of her hair was short, kept in a tiny ponytail that jutted out from the back of her head. Her hitai-ate, Iruka noticed, was sparkling brand new and was acting as a headband much the same way his former student Haruno Sakura wore hers.

"The noise is fine. I'm used to eating ramen with the loudest person to come from this village. Umino Iruka, I'm a teacher at the academy. Kako is a wonderful name." Iruka responded, and Kako let her cheeks warm as she nodded in thanks.

"I think I know who you're talking about. Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya-sama are the ones who saved me and sent me here. Naruto-san is a very boisterous person; I can't imagine you talking about anyone else!" Kako explained, and Iruka sat forward in surprise at word of his close friend.

"Saved you?"

"Oh yes, I was the only protector ninja of a small village on the border between the land of Earth and the land of Wind. It was a poor little place, and only a few people really lived there. But I was taught ninjutsu by a wandering ninja, who when thinking back on it was probably rogue from Iwagakure and dangerous. But he was nice enough to me. Anyways, my village got caught in the middle of a terrible fight between Iwa ninja and a giant group of bandits. Jiraiya-sama and Naruto came and rescued all of us, helping us get to a safer village. Those who were left resided in that village. Jiraiya-sama saw more potential in me however and asked that I relocate to Konoha to live and train. And so, here I am. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were sent out to escort me back once word was given to Tsunade-sama. It's very different being in such a lively place now." Kako rambled, Iruka watching as her eyes misted over ever so much as she stared into her past.

"At least you know that everyone you protected is safe. Is Naruto doing okay?"

"Oh yes, he's fine. At least, he seemed happy enough to me."

Iruka let himself sigh in relief. He was okay, nothing had happened and everything was going well in his training. It made many heavy worries on his mind float away.

"Being a teacher sounds like loads of fun. Maybe I should try and be a teacher for the academy too!" Kako thought aloud between a slurp of ramen.

"That's a good goal to have! You seem very enthusiastic. What level ninja are you?"

"Oh, I'm a chuunin. I was assessed both while I was being escorted here and as a part of Ino's team in an assignment that lasted the last couple of nights. I'm very surprised at it though, because I seemed so powerless compared to Naruto and Jiraiya-sama." Kako pointed out, causing Iruka to laugh.

"They both have a tendency to do that."

Kako and Iruka stayed late through the night talking about the village and everything that went on in and around it. Teuchi may have shooed them away from his shop so he could lock up, but one of his best customers was having the time of his life, and besides; the storefront would basically be guarded by two chuunin. Not to mention the fact that Kako's new team (specifically Ino) had begged him to make a special exception…

It was a little past two in the morning when conversation dwindled slightly between the two and yawns pervaded their sentences.

"I guess we should get going. That was so much fun, almost like a date!" Kako giggled, but she realized what she said and put a hand up to her mouth and blushes appeared on both of their faces. They thanked Teuchi and began walking out on the street. Only ninja were out at this hour, and there were only a few of those. The street was still well lit and had the same pleasantness it did during the daytime.

"I guess- whoa!" Iruka started but a hand pulled him from the darkness. He turned to find Ino with a fully bloomed red rose in her hands.

"Give this to her, she loves roses even more than normal girls! You gotta get out there sensei! Chouji and Shikamaru were making sure no one would bother you two all night!" Ino whisper-yelled, putting the rose into his hand and shoving him back out towards Kako. Said kunoichi stood worried until he appeared again, and then looked concerned.

"Iruka-san, what was that? Are you okay?" She asked, stepping forwards to meet up with him. Iruka scratched the back of his head, feeling the expectant gaze of Ino on his back.

"Just someone who wanted to make sure I was okay, that's all. Kako, I would actually really like to have considered this a date. Please take this, and I hope that sometime soon we can go on another?" Iruka asked with a nervous chuckle. Kako took the rose and beamed.

"I would like that very much!"

...

"Eeeeh?! Iruka-sensei, you have a girlfriend?!" Naruto screeched in surprise, putting down his ramen bowl so it wouldn't be flung everywhere. Iruka laughed.

"Yes. In fact I met her here a year and a half ago. She knows who you are too; you saved her in a village. Do you remember?" Iruka asked, his cheeks rosy because Naruto was so noisy. Naruto grinned and thought back.

"I think I remember something like that happening. Wait! Kako? YOU'RE DATING KAKO?!" Naruto yelled again, causing Teuchi and Iruka to laugh. It truly had been way too quiet without Naruto around.

"About that Naruto… We're not just dating anymore…" Iruka started and Naruto stared in confusion.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"

People on the street turned and smiled as they heard the hyperactive Naruto spiel about the well-traveled news of Iruka getting married.

* * *

**Naruto's reaction is great. And yes, I went there. But he's probably the only one I'll do something like that with, because Iruka is a really nice guy. Review like always, I shall forever beg and remind you.**


	5. Gaara's First Crush

**I didn't tell you who would be next after Iruka, did I? Well, it's Gaara. I have a teddy bear named after Gaara. He's super soft and lovable. With that, please enjoy this little story concerning him. It's rather cute.**

* * *

Gaara always watched her when she bustled around the office sometimes. Temari was her best friend and so she was often around his office with him. But he would never say anything to her or anything. He would just watch and listen. He didn't exactly know why he was so interested in her in the first place.

She was a skilled jounin, but nothing out of the ordinary otherwise. Her voice was soft and his older brother always joked about how her personality was the complete opposite of Temari. That was only partly true; Ruri was ferocious on the battlefield. But she was so calm and suave when she wasn't on a mission. Her long dusty blonde hair and light blue eyes were always just perfect to him. Gaara couldn't fathom his fascination with her.

It was one particular day in the office that Gaara overheard her talking about flowers. She and Temari had similar interests in gardening so it wasn't unusual. But her vivacious personality once again caught his full attention.

"I just always forget to water my flowers! I mean, I'm never around to take care of them and I'm starting to think that maybe I should just give up!" Ruri laughed, stamping her foot in mock frustration. Temari shook her head with a smile.

"You're just not responsible. I pity any flower that comes your way." She teased lightly, causing Ruri to cross her arms and pout.

"Oh hush."

Something about that small outburst got Gaara thinking and even a little excited. His hobby was to cultivate cacti. He had one specie that was about ready to bloom, and had lasted weeks without water. He wondered if it would be possible for her to accept a gift from him. After all, he had never really talked to her… Perhaps he should gauge the question to his siblings first.

It was in the evening, and everyone was relaxing after another day filled with mission reports and running around. Gaara sat before his older brother and sister, both interested in why their little brother had suddenly called for them.

"Is everything alright Gaara?" Kankuro asked first, seeing that Gaara seemed almost unsure of what to say.

"I have a problem." Gaara muttered in answer, and both his siblings gave surprised expressions.

"What is it?" Temari continued and Gaara looked about, slightly frustrated.

"Takanaka Ruri." He murmured, feeling his senses go abuzz at mentioning her name.

"Ruri-chan? Did she do something to you?" Temari inquired, brows furrowed as she wondered what her best friend could possibly have done.

"Should we have her put on surveillance?" Kankuro asked right behind his sister. Gaara shook his head and both calmed down considerably.

"I am watching her all of the time when she's here, and when she's not I'm thinking about her. But it isn't because she's hostile. I don't understand why she holds my interest." Gaara managed to say and there was silence as Kankuro and Temari processed what he had just said.

"Oh. _Oh! _I understand! It's alright Gaara, this is completely normal." Kankuro laughed and Gaara looked at him in surprise. Temari closed her eyes with a knowing smile and crossed her arms.

"It is?"

"Yep. I can't believe it; my little brother's finally gotten a crush on someone!" Kankuro gushed, earning a sharp jab to the ribs from Temari.

"Gaara, what you're feeling is probably the beginnings of liking someone. And it's more than just normal friendship…" Temari trailed off and Gaara put a hand to his heart in realization.

"It's love…?"

"Well yeah… Basically. Maybe you should think about it a little before you do anything major." Kankuro suggested seriously, Temari nodding in agreement.

"I will say this though Gaara: Ruri has always been too shy to talk to you. She thinks you are a good person." Temari informed, a rare gentle smile reaching her face as she stood to return to her room. Kankuro gave Gaara a brotherly pat on the back before following his sister out. Gaara sat for a few moments before deciding to go for a walk. Walks could clear his head. Perhaps going out to where he kept his cacti would further help.

Ruri stood in the middle of the street in cold silence as her belongings were thrown out next to her. It was the only way to hold in her anger at her antagonistic landlord. Because of a slight economic downfall that was already being fixed, Ruri had taken a pay cut voluntarily, and at the same time her apartment rates went up. Needless to say, she had been unable to pay her rent. When everything was finally out, the landlord sneered, flipped her off and went back inside.

Ruri was at a loss on what to do. There was nowhere she could go at that time of night, and there was nowhere to place her belongings at all. All she could do was stand there alone in the street with bitter tears running down her face.

"Why is it that this is how I get paid back for doing something good?" She asked herself, but gasped when a hand alighted on her shoulder.

She turned to find the Kazekage looking down at her worriedly. Ruri quickly wiped her face, stepped away and bowed.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama. I uh, had a little mishap and I couldn't pay my rent and-hic…ah…" Ruri stuttered quickly her tears becoming sobs as she spoke. Gaara frowned and his fists tightened. He had actually seen the actions of her landlord and was furious. Ruri was one of the best jounin in his village and she was treated like garbage. And… And!

Gaara told her quietly to wait where she was and walked to the front door of the landlord's apartment space. Inside, Gaara could hear the landlord curse and when the landlord opened the door, he hadn't bothered to look at who stood in front of him.

"It's the middle of the night bitch, you can't come back in. Guh!" He grated, but his eyes widened in fear as he saw the Kazekage standing in front of him.

"Kazekage-sama! What brings you here so late at night?" The weak man squeaked, noticing particles of sand floating about as Gaara glowered at him with arms crossed.

"Mend your ways or suffer expulsion from this village. You will relocate to a room at the edge of Suna. You have until dawn. If you have not done these things you will be cast out into the desert, do you understand?" Gaara warned, his voice deathly quiet. The landlord was quivering so violently that tears began to form in his eyes. The man nodded and Gaara left him to walk back to Ruri.

He softened his gaze into a stoic expression to stand before Ruri, who stood in surprise, having watched the exchange.

"Gaara-sama, you didn't have to that-" She started but Gaara's fingertips gently landed on her lips so she would refrain from talking.

"You are someone precious to this village, and you are precious to me. " Gaara said quietly, smiling and looking into her eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes…

Ruri's cheeks reddened and her lips wavered as she began to cry again. She unexpectedly threw her arms around Gaara's waist and began bawling.

"Thank you!" She wailed, grasping the back of his shirt while he stood stunned. He had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation. But something inside him told him to slowly put one arm around her and have the other raised so he could stroke her hair to calm her down. His heartbeat was going wild but he had never felt better.

Gaara had gotten Ruri situated in an apartment that was closer to his home near the center of Suna. Ruri had at first fought against such a high-class apartment, but Gaara's will won out. Her new landlord was kind and understood her situation, even going so far as to help her get everything into her spacious new apartment. The kazekage had left for a short while to retrieve something, and not until right after the landlord had returned to his place on the bottom floor did Gaara return.

"Thank you for everything Gaara-sama. You have made my life so much better now." She thanked once more, her eyes still obviously red from her bout earlier that day. Gaara stepped close to her and let his hand softly go through her hair.

"Please just call me Gaara, and take this as a housewarming gift." He murmured, and pulled out a small pot with a beautiful blooming cactus sitting inside. Ruri took it and marveled at the gorgeous color of the flower. When she looked up to Gaara with a bright smile she saw that he too was smiling, and had a dusty pink coloring to his cheeks.

"Thank you once again, I'll cherish it forever."

"Don't worry about it dying on you. I overheard you talking about your plants always dying because you forget to water them. This cactus can go weeks without water and will withstand the harshness of the weather here." Gaara explained as Ruri set the plant on the windowsill. Ruri hugged him once again, but this time she threw her arms over his shoulders and he wasn't as stunned and hugged her in return.

How good it felt to Gaara to finally have one person to give his love to!

* * *

**Gaara is one of the biggest sweethearts in the show, hands down. Of course, there are a lot of sweethearts in this show. The next chapter is about Neji, in which I had to still my excitement because he's my favorite character. Please review and see ya next time!**


	6. Neji's Awesome Tanabata

**MY FRIENDS, I BRING YOU NEJI HYUGA! He's my favorite character, which has been said before. Now, I did what seemed right and adorable just as I did and will do the others. Admittedly, this character I wrote for him is one that I drew when I first started writing stories. I figured it' be good to let her out into the world a little.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Neji sat and watched her train. It's what he did almost every day when he wasn't the one training with her or when they weren't out on missions. Sometimes he would have his eyes closed and just listen to her voice as she chided Lee as they sparred or joked about something or another with Tenten. Ever Since Hajime Tamashii came to their team three years ago he had slowly and steadily grown to find that his feelings towards her weren't simply platonic anymore.

But Neji Hyuga doesn't ask people out. He claims it to be merely because he isn't interested to himself, but in truth he is only shy. The reason he would never admit to being shy is because he is oblivious to it.

"Neji, wanna walk home together?" came the happy question that he was asked every day. And like every day before that, he nodded and stood, watching as Tamashii's golden eyes lit up in delight and her smile dazzled with the sunset.

She didn't live very far from the Hyuga Compound, which is why they walked home together so often. Sometimes they talked, sometimes he merely listened, and sometimes they were in comfortable silence. Her long dark blue braid followed her movements with a spike strap wrapped inside to make even that a painful whip to any enemy who faced her. She was truly unique and skilled, but never stopped working to get better. As a result, she had raised herself to jounin along with him.

"Everything sure has gotten much livelier since Naruto came home." Tamashii began conversationally, her hands folded behind her back. The Leaf symbol earrings she wore glinted in the dying sunlight, tinkling slightly as she turned her head to look up at him. He smiled slightly.

"Indeed."

Conversation halted after that, and though normally both would be used to it, both were dying to introduce a fairly large conversation topic into the picture.

It's summer in Konoha, which means that there are fun and awesome festivals. One such festival begins tomorrow night, and they wanted to go with each other. Usually Team Gai went as a whole, but this year they wanted to be special.

Tamashii remembered previous conversations with her teammate and best friend, Tenten.

"You just gotta go for it Tamashii! He definitely likes you, it's really obvious. I bet even Naruto knows that he likes you!" Tenten pushed, the two rooming together while on a mission.

"You should take a hold of your courage and bring your youthful feelings to light, just like Gai-sensei always says!"

Oh yeah, Lee had paid a visit and was there too. Why is everything so difficult when it comes to Neji?

Tamashii had been a late addition to Team Gai, and at first she didn't fit in very well and she often annoyed the crap out of Neji. But suddenly through the years everything fell into place and Tamashii always wanted to be around him, whether she was annoying him or he was annoying her. Tamashii always argued that Neji was too stoic to properly read and that she'd only believe anything her friends said if the day came where there was a recorded confession from him.

Finally the two came to a halt outside Tamashii's apartment complex, a place where many distantly related Hyuga clan members resided. Tamashii had been given a spot there by chance.

"Tamashii." Neji said before she raced up the stairwell to her rooms. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"The festival tomorrow…" He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"You want to go together?!" Tamashii finished, barely able to keep down the bubbling excitement within her.

Neji nodded and gave the super ultra-rare glimpse of a bashful smile. Tamashii cheered, throwing her hands up in the air and dancing about.

"I'll be ready by six thirty, no later!" Tamashii chirped, speeding up the stairs in order to hide any embarrassing remark that might come from her mouth. Neji was left standing in the street, and any passerby around watched for any reaction to the weird outburst. When Neji looked up, any of the people around him were amazed to see his uncharacteristic smile. He turned to walk home, thoughts about what the next evening would bring between him and Tamashii.

The day passed quickly for Team Gai as every villager and ninja was buzzing about the festival set to start that evening. It was a stargazing festival, and _everyone _in every nation and village would be celebrating it. It's Tanabata! Kiba and Akamaru had been running and howling around because their birthdays were on such a fun day. Only four days earlier Tamashii had gone through her own utter humiliation of not being able to give Neji the birthday present she had gotten for him. But tonight she would join in the festivities of Tanabata (Team Gai still had to train during the day) and she was going to give it to him! Since he had asked her to go with him, she was doubly sure that he would accept it. Though of course, there was still doubt among her thoughts. But Lee had been right: this is the time to take charge!

Tamashii let her hair loose from its braid, putting it up into a sloppy but tight bun so it would stay out of the way. Sakura would be there soon to help her get ready, but Tamashii had to prepare for that moment.

Neji couldn't believe he made the stupid decision to let Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee into his room to help him. All it did was create chaos. Not to mention that when they had arrived, Hinata-sama had been the one to open the gate for them. Naruto was already set in his gray yukata with sleeves rolled up and loud voice ready to go. Hinata-sama fainted when he complimented her light purple yukata. It was only the beginning.

Neji was wearing his yukata, which was a navy blue that had splashes of faded white that were ment to be like ocean spray at the ends of his sleeves and at the bottom. Just like most every other guy, there was a large split down the middle that exposed his chest, but unlike Naruto and Lee, he left his sleeves unrolled. He sat on the floor, arms and legs crossed and trying to keep his temper down as Naruto and Lee argued over what kind of flower each would present to Sakura, which had ignited when they addressed the flower that Neji would give to Tamashii. After all; this technically is the first date he'd ever been on, and he had to make it one that would be special.

"Will you guys quit it?" Shikamaru voiced, and Neji silently thanked him as the two quieted. Chouji looked thoughtful.

"You should do something different besides wearing a yukata. You get what I'm saying Shikamaru?" He pointed out and Shikamaru looked to Chouji and sighed.

"Yeah, I get you. Neji, you should put your hair up in a ponytail. She'll go nuts for it, knowing Tamashii." He continued, sitting back with his arms behind his head. Neji sat for a moment thinking over it and sighed. He took off the bandages wrapped around his forehead and took out his hair tie from its usual place. He gathered up his hair and put his hair up into a mid-high ponytail. Some strands still framed his face and he replaced the bandages around his forehead again.

"Is that better?" Neji inquired and Shikamaru shrugged.

"We'll know when she sees you."

"I think you should sweep her off her feet when you see her and give her a dozen roses, and-" Lee was interrupted by a knock on the door. Naruto jumped to answer and there stood Hinata with a bunch of flowers. She stepped in bashfully, smiling at all of her friends.

"Neji-nii-san, Ino-san stopped by and told me to give you these for Tamashii. She said that they're lilacs, and that they mean first love. She said that it would be perfect for the situation." Hinata described, handing the bunch to Neji to handle before getting up and bidding the room farewell.

Neji had a feeling that both Shikamaru and Chouji had had something to do with this, which meant that pretty much every one of his friends knew that this would be his first date. Wonderful.

Tamashii sat with both Sakura and Ino in her apartment, anxiously waiting for the time that they would leave and when Neji would arrive. She sat with her hair up in a neat bun, with silver chopsticks poked through them for a simple but pretty effect. She had her fringe and some loose strands to frame her face. Her yukata was dark blue with golden embroidered stars: the perfect thing to wear for Tanabata. She had been waiting to wear it for months. The golden embroidery brought out her eyes especially, which is what she loved about it. Her handbag matched her yukata and she gripped it, restlessly watching the clock. Ino and Sakura had forced her to wear cosmetics, but it was light and didn't make Tamashii feel weighed down.

The time finally came when Sakura and Ino gave their well-wishes and departed to the festival. Six thirty arrived and Tamashii made her way down from her top floor apartment. When she finally got down, she fixed her eyes on her date.

She could have fainted, he was so handsome, the Prince Charming of her dreams! They were both wearing darkish blue yukatas too! And his hair was up and he looked like… well, Tamashii won't even dare think those words for fear of actually fainting.

"Hello." She greeted quietly, walking up close to him so they could converse a little. Neji gave the smallest of smiles, though the smile was genuine and reached his eyes.

"You look amazing. These are for you." Neji complimented and presented Tamashii with the lilacs. Tamashii took them and gasped in surprise. Tamashii knew the meaning of these flowers very well. She couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I have a present for you too, and I was too shy to give it to you on your birthday!" She exclaimed, quickly drawing away, but she still had her arms up on his shoulders. He gave her a questioning look until she lightly pushed her lips onto his. Although he was taken aback at first, he smiled and returned.

It was the best Tanabata that the two had ever attended.

* * *

**Ah, the first kiss of the series. There will be more, I'm not just limiting it to him! I've drawn Neji with his hair up like that and he looks DAMN. FINE. The next installment may take a little bit, as i haven't written it yet, but i can tell you that it will be about Kakashi. Please review and all that jazz.**


End file.
